Typically, ink-containment systems for printers must provide for the secure containment of ink and for the introduction of ink thereinto and extraction of ink therefrom. Traditional constructions have been rigid, e.g. collapsible-rigid-wall structures, or compliant, e.g. collapsible-flexible-single-wall, structures of the so-called pillow design whereby opposing laminar sidewalls are joined along their peripheries to render a pillow-shaped ink container. Some of the drawbacks of such conventional ink-containment systems is volumetric inefficiency of the containment or the extraction whereby only a fraction of the containers nominal volume, e.g. only approximately 60%, is usable for containment and/or a significant volume of remnant ink is discarded with the container after maximum extraction.
Another problem with laminar sidewall structures is that ink containment typically requires a metallization of the laminates, which sometimes leads to delamination due to ink or other harsh liquid contamination. The drawback to metallization in laminates is low adhesion to the adhesives used to bond the films, and susceptibility to ink and liquid toner attack. Thus, while metallization meets the requirements of strength and ink-, air- and gas-impermeability, it reduces the reliability of the containment. Laminar structures in general notoriously delaminate due to flexure and/or ink contamination. Once a sidewall structure has begun the delamination process, the process is irrevocably progressive. Further, laminar sidewall structures of a given thickness are inherently less flexible, simply because of the bonding of the laminar components over their substantial surface area, than two separate films of the same overall thickness. Thus, a single film used for ink or liquid toner containment, whether laminated or not, which has the same overall thickness tends to be stiffer and thus less efficient.
Ink containers preferably resist leakage not only in normal use, but also when accidentally dropped. Rigid box-like containment structures tend to shatter or fracture when dropped, and flexible, single-walled, pouch-like containment structures tend to burst or puncture when dropped. None of the known prior art ink-containment structures provides for the secure containment of ink against the possibility of ink leakage during long-term storage, normal use or accidental shock or other trauma to the container.